Rocky/Gallery
Assets Rocky Icon.png IMG newrockybarf.PNG Rockbarfsad.png Orange rocky.png Puffball turning into rocky0023CROP.png Rocky Barf BFDI11.png RockyBarfHappySpikeball.png RockyBarfWide.png Rocky's Sad at Barfing.png Poses The rocky.png OLDrocky.png Rocky_BFDI3.png RockyBFDIA5eVoting.png Rocky 4.png Rocky 2.png Rocky Waiting Impatiently.gif Upside_down_Rocky.png Rocky Walking.png Rocky 2.png 1479154794820.png 1479040075978.png rocky meh.png Rocky_sit.png rocky sad.png RockyLand.gif Rocky_10.png sad rocky doesn't want to be voted.png Rocky Eyebrows.png Rocky Screaming.png IDFBrocky.png Rocky BFB.png Rocky intro 2.png rockhepp.png Rocky Straight Face.png Happ rock.png RCK2.png rocky bfffb.png Rocky bfb.png Rocky transparent.png Rocky vomits bfb.png hahahaha.png rocky jump.png rocky bfbbb.png Rocky in BFB 5.png Rock_e.png Rocky BFB but orange.png BFN Rocky 2.png Orange Rocky.png RCK1.png BFB-vectors-01.png IDKBR.png ROCK1.png Rocky in BFB 10.png RCK3.png Why isn't rocky orange anymore it makes me sad.png Rocky that was loud.png Orange_Rocky_Scared.png Rocky 'o,o.png 154291675208192911.png 154291670095190750.png Rocky as Basketball.png Pink Rocky.png Rocky chan.png Upside Down Rocky Boy.png Rock.gif Scenes Beta Rocky.jpg Rocky-0.gif Rocky's Barf on Cake.gif|"Bulleh!" 58DDC9B9-C890-4F79-8DE0-F25E73323B6D.png Rockyunicycle.png Lol_rocky.PNG Rocky's vomit art.gif Rocky4leafy.png BLEH!.jpg About2vomit.png OH MY GOSH.PNG Image.freefall.jpg image.rockyjump.jpg cute rock.PNG Images 099.jpg Images 347.jpg Images 079.jpg Images 205.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.40.10 PM.png Arms.jpg 787F2B00-DB33-48DA-9475-E602FB72EEF3.jpeg|Rocky’s slice on a wheel Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Rocky in BFDI's third anniversary. CdezDF.gif|"Mmhmm!" Rockys drool face2.png Capture120.PNG Capture117.PNG Capture104.PNG Capture94.PNG Capture266.PNG Capture257.PNG Mistake.PNG Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 6.33.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 6.39.25 pm.png Gelatin pushed GB, TB and Rocky.PNG Image.rockyjump.jpg Rocky.PNG Vomitaco.png Rocky's vomit on the colored water.JPG Screenshot 2018-09-06-17-31-36-1.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.03.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.57.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.33.56 PM.png Another Name on their skiis.PNG rocky needs to jump.png Im.jpg 578070 135644646566890 967107923 n.jpg Finale6.jpg The rest of you.jpg There'sacatch.jpg Golfball and rock.jpg Capture85.PNG Capture49.JPG Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg Allscreaming.png Grr.png Woody falling on Rocky.PNG Pencil's Revenge.PNG Rocky golfball tennisball whitepin coiny idfb.PNG Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG ROCKY TOO?.png (Rocky).png Rocky barfing a ball.png Rocky eat the fish.png Rocky up.png Rocky in bfdia.png PenPencilPinRocky.png Screen Shot 2017-06-27 at 3.45.42 AM.png Rocky Barfing BFDI 12.jpg 7 People did not fall into danger zone BFDI 15.jpg Rocky Barfing on his Cake.jpg Rocky Bulleh BFDI 6.jpg Rocky weeeeee.jpg Rocky Walking Slowly.jpg Rocky barfs on Golf Ball.jpg Rocky Vomits on Firey.jpg Happy Rocky BFDI 18.jpg Rocky Flapping his Legs.jpg rocky dogg.PNG Rocky got splatted.jpg Rocky Flapping Legs GIF.gif Rocky barfed Leafy Barf.jpg Rocky upside downy.jpg Round 2 Rocky and Pencil.jpg Round 2 David and Bubble.jpg Round 1 Ice Cube and Rocky.jpg RockyAboutToFlyOffOnUnicycle.png FireySpongyandRockyHaveNoBalance.png Rocky Laser.jpg Rocky kicks Tennis Ball making TB roll.gif Rocky barfs on Golf Ball while running and gets hit by a tree.gif Rocky keeps barfing to the top.gif Contestants being revived in space.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-54-42.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-56-43.png Rocky is sad.png Rocky falls POOF.png Rocky does nothing.jpg Poisoned rocky.png I choose rocky too.png Vote for Rocky BFDIA 4.jpg GB and Rocky in the Top 2.jpg RockyIDFB Intro1.jpg Rocky IDFB Intro2.jpg Rocky IDFB Intro3.jpg Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Pen falls lol.png Rocky chatter.png Screenshot_2019-03-31_at_5.31.52_PM.png Beepp.jpg bulleh!.png Screenshot_2019-08-06_at_2.59.11_PM.png Does Rocky have a job yet.jpg Rocky Barf BFB 2.jpg bandicam 2019-07-15 16-46-01-909.jpg Rocky TeamIcon.png|Rocky's voting icon BFB .jpg Local balloon adopts a rock.png Bandicam 2019-07-15 16-47-11-449.jpg AND IM HAPPY ALL THE TIME.png oogh i miss michaels animation.png Bandicam 2019-07-15 16-51-15-441.jpg Screenshot_2018-11-26_at_12.34.42_PM.png bandicam 2019-07-15 16-48-11-417.jpg 23C16B64-8D5F-4CAC-8EA6-6C21619F3ECC.jpeg wocky.png rare dabbing rocky.png bandicam 2018-02-03 10-24-45-628.jpg Rocky_in_bfb_7.png Rocky_about_to_go_in_tv.png Rocky_on_moon.png a cutie.png babey! look at him.png tiny. tiny tiny.png Pencil screaming. but music.png Balloony takes his son away.png Puffrock.jpg bapy rocky.png tiny.......png I LOVE THAT!!!!.png THATS IT NEW ICON.png so many of my names are just variations of the word BABY.png uh-.png lehhhhh.png RCK1.jpg Rocky_the_literal_tool.png Screenshot_2019-07-29_at_4.03.08_PM.png RCK2.jpg Rocky_acid.png BFB_Voting_RK.png Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 5.39.56 PM.png Rocky_showing_a_lot_of_emotion_this_episode.png Rocky_yay.png Rocky_notices_the_lava.png Screen_Shot_2019-09-05_at_7.21.56_PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 5.40.29 PM.png RockY_frown.png Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 5.41.10 PM.png Rocky_on_cloudy.png Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 5.41.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-05 at 5.42.12 PM.png Screenshot_2019-09-09_at_10.38.55_PM.png Screenshot_2019-09-09_at_10.21.10_PM.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries